Viva La Vida
by Ami670
Summary: This is an AU, and set before Jack became a guardian. Jack Maurice Frost, at the age of 14 in 1780, is recruited in the American Revolution because of his extreme ability to heal others. He misses his home and misses his friends and father, even his deceased mother. Rated T, just in case. Based off the Coldplay song, "Viva La Vida".
1. Chapter 1

**Based off the Coldplay song, "Viva La Vida."**

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

Every morning, every day, when I wake up, I feel like all my sanity has turned into nothing. I knew that the struggling American Revolution war was going to be an ever-lasting war. By the way, my name is Jack Maurice Frost. Yes, if you think that my name is ridiculous, I have to agree with you on this one, since my full name (especially my last name) doesn't sound like something you hear every day. And remember when I said something about the American Revolution, well, I'm kind of part of it. My job is to aid the soldiers on the American side.

This is a somewhat reason why I'm in it. But, let us start from the beginning. You see, when I was about to be born, my mother fell deathly ill from a cold she got during the winter. After I was born, she passed away, to the known place where all the good people go: heaven. After her death, my father wouldn't even bare to see anyone because of my mother's death. He feared that his new wife (if he ever decided to have another one) would die, just like my mother. So, I was in charge, and I learned how to take care of myself, and learned how to treat myself if I injured myself. People would refer me as a parent/guardian, rather than a clumsy child, learning from their wisest people; namely, their parents.

Word spread around quickly like wildfire, and soon, the American Revolution began (and I didn't cause it). Around sometime in 1780, the soldiers heard about me and then I was forced to join. Before I left, I took my only picture of my parents together, and I said my good byes to my friends Angel and Meredith, and the one that I relied to; my father.

Now, that is my story. Basically, you could just say that my job is being a nurse, or a First-Aid person. The commander told me to stay in this tent and just wait for any sick or injured soldiers. I assured him that I will, and then he left, to join his troops.

My memories of my friends started to trickle in my head. I only had two friends, Angel and Meredith. Yes, they were both girls, and weren't sisters. But I miss them more than anything. Back in the day, we were always hanging out together under the tree in my backyard, and we would always talk about the future. And when I come back, I'll tell them everything.

* * *

The next morning's sun shined into my eyes, and it meant it was morning already. My body shot up immediately and I knew what I had to do. I had to prepare the medicine and the food for the soldiers. All of them started to wake up, and I was already done with everything. I even didn't dare to say good morning to them, and besides, I was only fourteen. And I was the youngest one here, anyway. I rushed out to scavenge for ingredients for my next meal. That's when I found mint leaves and I think I found herbs. These would do well enough. Suddenly, in a corner of my eye, I spot something navy blue. My head jerked over to the side, and I notice that the British were coming, and so I rushed back, but was stopped by the British's commander.

"Leaving so soon, Frost?" he rudely asked me.

I gritted my teeth. He just used my last name like it was a deadly taste to his mouth and wanted it out. Believe it or not, this wasn't the first time that this happened, either. Apparently, according to the stories told by my father, his family had a troubling past with the Frost (my) family. And, apparently, the British commander loved my mother, but she chooses my father, Eric. There were more stories that my wise man told me, but I really can't remember, since I was only six when he told me this.

"Oh so what is up with your mother?" From the tones of his voice, I don't think he knows what happened with my mother. I also assumed that he still loves her, but I wasn't sure. But, I just said what happened to my mother anyway.

"She died when I was born," I retorted. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Now I would like to take back what I said, because rage started to boil inside of the hostile British leader of his soldiers. He must have not heard that she died, I predicated. From the looks, he looks like he's going to grab my neck, so I start to run away. Suddenly, the commander commanded his troops,

"After Jack Frost!"

My feet were running as fast as they can go. But his troops had guns, and I heard the bullets being shot through the gun. Their aims were horrible and they missed every time. I don't want to brag, but I consider myself a fast runner because I think I lost them and it only took me like four minutes to retreat back. Our commander's cold, icy hand pushes toward my shoulder, stopping me from running.

"Boy where have you been?"

Apparently, he either doesn't like my name or doesn't know it because he only refers me as "boy". I didn't want to be called that: it sounded like a dog's name.

Then I turned around and pointed at the angry British people running toward us. Our troops started to hysterically scream. They never expected "the British were coming" because they assumed the British assistants were just scaring us, but they meant it.

"What did you do?!"

"I, uh," I stuttered, "went to get stuff and I could say, well, I ran into the British… and just angered their leader…"

"WHAT?!" Our commander screamed. "You know what; we'll deal with this later! Troops, FIRE AWAY!"

The bullets were shot and I just created a little "war". What have I got myself into?

**End of Chapter I**

* * *

**Well, the song encouraged me to write this Jack Frost fic. I thought I would be interesting to write this. Anyway, THIS IS AN AU, so don't take it THAT serious!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh. I even noticed that the year was supposed to be 1780, not 1770. And I fixed that, if you noticed.  
**

* * *

**Chapter II**

After this "war" I had supposedly created, the British finally ran away. We Americans won this small little war, but there are many more to come. Later on, while I was going to head back with the troops, I decided to stare at the sun. My light brown hair was starting to flow in the wind, and my azure blue eyes were shining through the sunlight. When I was younger, my father (and many other people) had told me that I look like my mother. Believe it or not, for once I think they're right.

I wanted to go home and be safe and sound with my two friends, rather than die during the Revolution. And I couldn't leave. So basically, I was forced to stay here, until the war ended. But I wondered to myself, will they be alive if I return? I left those two a promise that they'll wait for me, and they kept that promise. Hopefully, they are keeping that promise. Angel and Meredith and my father mean more than anything to me. One night, I even dreamed of them, and I returned, like we promised. And we all embrace in hugs.

"Don't you worry," I said to the sky. "I'll be home."

Even the commander trusted me to have my own gun. That gun he gave me was the long, rifles that our troops use. This was also the first time using it, too. To be honest, I was a little clumsy and I would occasionally aim at the ground and the sky. I sometimes cursed myself for my lousy aims. Eventually, I got the hang of it and my aims were more accurate than before. I managed to kill a few squirrels for food. Luckily, the British aren't in sight, and I don't need to be seeing them. With sticks I found, I made a fire and cooked the squirrels, and once they were done, I took out their guts and ate them. It's so amazing that I even know how to cook (wait we already knew).

After I was done, I started to run back. My legs and feet were running as fast as they could, and eventually I was near a frozen lake. I decided I was going to "skate" for a while, to let go of the ever-lasting boredom that's coming down on me. Back over at my village, there were a lot of frozen lakes, and Angel and Meredith and I would always skate on them. Of course, our father knew what we were doing. It took a long time to get used to this, because I was occasionally slipping on the ice. Finally, after long minutes of struggling, I got the hang of it and I started to skate around in a circle. I did this for a while until I tripped.

My face fell face-first on the cold, hard ice. I think I must have hurt my nose because some blood was on the ice. Then I got up, shaking off my clothes and something caught my eye. The something was actually a stick, an odd looking one. It looked like a cane that someone would use. Believe it or not, I wanted to take the stick with me, and so I grabbed it and ran off. When I returned, the commander wasn't so pleased.

"Boy what is that in your hand?!"

"A stick..."

"Get rid of it!"

"NO!"

Everyone starts to stare at us, and it made me feel embarrassed. This stick means something to me; Angel and Meredith always played with sticks, so why can't I?

"Fine, keep it!" It was obvious that he had had enough of me for one day. His signaled his troops to report back to the campgrounds. I just stood there; the wind was blowing freely through the air. I was holding the stick I found. I know that this stick will bring me good luck, I was sure of it.

* * *

It was all ready night time, but I decided to just stay up and not go to sleep. It's not like I was watching out for the British, it's just that I don't want to be asleep right now. I was sitting on the grass, the stick in my hand, watching the sky, mainly the moon. They said that there was a man on the moon who choose guardians to protect us. At first, I thought they were kidding but they weren't.

"Boy," a voice appeared.

I jerked my head behind and saw our commander, standing there in the night. Some parts of his clothes were tattered. And I did not expect to be seeing him at this late. I just let out a soft scoff, and then I get up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier..."

"No no it's alright..." I cut him off.

He just stared at me and then finally went off. I started to yawn, but I didn't want to go to sleep yet. Instead, I just laid down on the ground, just still staring up at the moon. I also crossed my arms as well. The moon was shining brightly into my azure blue eyes. That's when I got up and went toward to the commander.

"What is it, boy?"

"I think I got an idea..."

He sighed. "What is it?"

I took in a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to trick the British by disguising as an old man."

The commander hit his fist on the table. I jumped a little at his reaction. "Are you going to kill yourself?"

"I don't know!" I replied. "We die by trying things! Let me at least try!"

It was a long time for him to respond. He just sat there, looking like he was dead. And I stood here too, waiting for him to say something. "Fine, but only when the British come. If you die, we don't know what we would do, since your awesome at healing." I laughed at that, and then ran away, back to a hill. The hill gave me a clear look at the moon, and presumably the man on the moon.

"We just might win," I repeated to myself, my hands turning into fists. "We might win this."

And I swore that I heard the man on the moon said that we will. After that, I finally fell asleep in a long slumber. But suddenly, I woke up an hour later to hear a gun being shot and people falling and screaming. I looked down the hill and saw the worst.

**End of Chapter II.**

* * *

**And, CLIFFHANGER. HA I JUST LUV DOIN THAT TO YA. :D. It makes you think "huh i wonder what's up that sleeve of hers".  
**

**Gosh, I'm getting writer's block, _again_. This chapter isn't as great as chapter one, but eh, who cares.  
**

**OMG 5 FAVS IN ONE DAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
**

**Review too!  
**


End file.
